Cloud Nine
by bookworm71493
Summary: Rose can't sleep one night, so she goes to Emmett for consolance. One-shot. Fluff with a little bit of humor thrown in that only Alice can bring. AH, AU, and Alice is slightly OOC.


**A/N: Hello those who decided to read this. First off; thank you for clicking on my story. Second; I am not a writer, nor do I aspire to be. This is something that my best friend (*cough cough MARY*) begged me to write. So read on and enjoy ******

**Cloud Nine**

I rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. It was a very hot August night, and my air conditioner was broken. It was like 2:00 and even though I was not doing anything tomorrow, I do enjoy sleeping. I thought about going to bug Alexandria Charity, my little sister, whose AC was working, but then dismissed the thought, remembering that she talks in her sleep. Then, the perfect idea struck me.

I picked up the phone, and dialed my neighbor's house. You see, my best friend and her twin brother, Emmett McCarty (my beloved boyfriend), live there with their parents and little brother (Nicholas Lucas), who was kinda dating my little sister. My best friend, Alice, was also dating my twin brother, Jasper. Oh, by the way, my name is Rosalie Hale, and yes, I do realize how crazy this all sounds.

Anyway, the phone started ringing and it was then that I realized that it was 2 in the morning, everyone was most likely sleeping. I was shocked when I heard a chipper little voice answer the phone.

"Rose!!!!!!" she exclaimed, "What's up?!"

"Well, obviously you are." I replied wryly. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"It is only like 10:30, it is not that late. I've heard of the expression 'early to be, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise', but 10:30 is a bit too early. Besides, I will just wake up at like noon. I mean, I am reading a really good book, which I am hoping to finish tonight. But then tomorrow, I will go in to my post-book depression mode. Hmm. Well, maybe I could just get another book tomorrow, my parents do own a few book stores, one of which I can bike to. Ok, that's what I'll do. " She just kept babbling. Honestly, I love the little pixie to bits and pieces, but I just wanted to talk to my love.

"Ok, first off, it is 2 o'clock in the morning. Second, I don't really care what you do with your crazy obsession with books. And third, give the phone to Em, I want to talk to him." I said, a bit irritated.

"Gosh, someone is grumpy. PMS perhaps? Wow, 2 o'clock. Oh yeah, that's right, I started reading at 11, how could it only be 10:30? I think I am losing my reading touch; I've only read 671 pages out of 908. Oh, right, Emmett. Ok, let me awake the bear." I heard her get up, and start walking, or dancing, towards Emmy's room. Of course, she decided to keep talking on the way. "I am hurt that you would want to talk to him more than me, I mean, he is a guy, he communicates by grunting, and now that he is tired, I don't even think you will get that much out of him. I, on the other hand, am perfectly awake, and could talk for hours. I guess I could just do that anyway. Hmm, school is starting soon, let's go shopping tomorrow."

"Unggg." I groaned. I reallyyyyyyy just wanted to talk to Emmett. "How about we talk tomorrow, when I am capable of actual thought?"

"Fine." Alice sighed, "Let me wake him up." I heard a pounding on a door, and Alice screamed with all of her elfish might "EMMETT, GET YOUR BUTT UP, YOUR GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well, that ought to get his attention… Along with the rest of the neighborhood's… Whatever works I guess.

"Unggg?" he asked, well grunted as he picked up his phone.

"Hi babe, it's me." I said gently.

"Rosy!!!" He exclaimed excitedly. He perked up immediately. "What's up honey, did you have a bad dream, do you need me to scare the bad ghosts away?" he asked sweetly.

"I wish I had a bad dream. That would mean I actually got some sleep. My AC is broken and I cannot sleep in Alex's room because she talks in her sleep and Jasper snores. I would ask Alice, but then I would have to stay up until 7 listening to her babble. Just a question, did your mom drop her on her head when she was little?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "I did."

"Well, that would explain a lot…" I mused. "Anyway, can I sleep with you?" Now get your mind out of the gutter, we are 17 and are saving ourselves until marriage. I simply want some sleep, and he has a large, comfy bed. We do not do anything that would be rated R. Just a little making out here and there.

"Of course you can. You might have to sneak in through my window though, unless you want Alice to catch you." He said. "See you in a minute?"

"Sounds good, see you in a minute lovie." I got up, but on some flips-flops, and walked out the door. I thought about how crazy it was that I could just walk out of my own front door (my parents won't care, they never do) but I had to sneak in to my best friend's house. You would think it would be the opposite way around. I made it to the McCarty's house and placed myself under Emmett's second story window. Seconds later, a rope came down. This could all be done without the theatrics if Alice was sane. Anything to see Em though. I quickly shimmed up the rope and Emmett pulled me in to his room. He did not put me down after I was safely inside though. He kept holding me, so I twinned my arms around his neck while he held me up by my waste. He gently put his lips to mine, and my world exploded. I know the whole fireworks thing is a bit cliché, but that is the only way to describe the intense love I felt towards this perfect man holding me. He had pulled back after one peck on the lips, and that just would not do. I pulled his head back to mine, and our lips found each other's once more. We moved in perfect synchrony. There was never any awkward bumping of noses or touching of teeth. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I involuntarily shivered. I opened my mouth, to let his curious tongue gain entrance. We continued like this for a while, coming up to breath every minute or so. All I could think about was how amazing he is. Emmett is kind, chivalrous, sweet, funny, talented, not to mention hot.

I sighed, sad that I had to break the moment. "Sorry hun, but I really need to get to bed; Alice and I are going shopping tomorrow."

"Sleep well my love, and know that you are safe in my arms." He said, quite poetically. I lay down on his bed as he put the AC on a bit higher. He crawled in after me, stroking my long, blonde hair with one hand, and winding the other arm around my waist. I curved inward; making us fit perfectly together, two pieces of a puzzle. I sighed contentedly, happy to be in my one true love's arms. He gave me a quick kiss on my neck, and promptly fell asleep. His sweet breath tickled my neck, and I could only think of how happy he made me.

Within five minutes, I fell asleep, on my own personal cloud nine.

**A/N: The review button, it calls to you. You feel compelled to press it. You must press it. Press the button…. Oh, hey there. Just trying my hand at hypnosis. I know, I am not very good at it. Wanna review anyway? ******


End file.
